


Keep Me

by storyofaclosetweeb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Lotor, Bullying, Counselor Coran, Dont Hate Me But - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keiths dad is abusive, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofaclosetweeb/pseuds/storyofaclosetweeb
Summary: Based on Khalid's song "Keep Me."High School Sheith for the soul :)





	Keep Me

Keith felt like he had known Shiro forever. Back when he was a too-skinny little kid with few words. Shiro was his first friend, the first person to edge his way into Keith's closed-off personality. Of course, he had fought him on it in the beginning. Keith let out a soft puff of air between his lips as he reminisced his feisty elementary self constantly rejecting Shiro. In the long run, it had worked. Shiro's kind smiles and patient attitude eventually softened his edges. From there on out, they were the best of friends. Keith smiled at the memory of them play fighting, planning trips to the moon, and most importantly, watching the stars. Upon the fire exit of Keith's dingy apartment building is where they watched the changing sky, and where Keith finally opened up to someone. Keith internally cringed and crossed his legs on his threadbare carpet. That's where he had cried to Shiro about his dad for the first time, where he had told him he was gay, and where the first trickles of feelings for Shiro seeped into his heart. Being fifteen and fresh into high school, he knew Shiro could never know. He couldn't send the only person who truly cared about him running for the hills. Besides, things were different now. They were seniors now. Where Keith had stayed low, Shiro had blossomed. The "Golden Boy" of Garrison High School. Shiro hung with the popular kids, and Keith couldn't stand them. It's not like Shiro ignored him, and everyone he hung out with was "bad," but Keith still missed what they had before. Shiro was meant to rise anyways, he belonged there. Keith couldn't help but feel like his place in the "high school food chain" as Pidge put it, was a bit cliche. The "emo" gay kid with too many bruises, too many family issues, and got into too many fights. 

Keith stood up, knees popping. The clattering downstairs was more than enough of a warning to get the hell out of there. Grabbing his bag and scuffed phone, Keith hurried down the stairs. He had almost,  _ almost _ made it to the door when the thump of two heavy footsteps interrupted him "Look at me boy." Keith's dad gruffed out.  Counting to three and sighing nervously, Keith turned. "Yes?" he responded, eyes not quite meeting his father's gaze. "You meeting that Shirogane boy?" This again. "Yes dad, he's just driving to school..that's all."  More heavy footsteps resound around the room until he can feel his father's breath against the top of his head, his eyes glued to the floor. "You be sure to keep your faggot hands to yourself." Calloused fingers yank his jaw to meet his father's eyes. "Shirogane is a good kid and I don't know what he sees in you." His grip tightens "If he was  _ my  _ son, he'd never step near fucks like you." The grip tightens to something bruising and Keith's violet eyes flash. "Pathetic, just like your mother." And like that, the tight hold is gone, and Keith is left to straighten himself out and calm his rapid breathing. He's certain there will be dark red fingerprints against his jaw that Shiro will once more question him about, and stare sympathetically. And with that, Keith is out the door, and down the stairs of the eerily quiet apartment stairwell. As he reaches the street, Shiro's dusty black jeep pulls up to the curb. Keith's mouth quirks into a bit of a smile and goes to hop in. "Hey, Shiro," Keith said as he tossed his bag into the back. "Hey, Keith. Again?" Keith turned, frowning with a deep red blush across his face. As many times as Shiro had seen him like this, he was still humiliated. Shiro reached out and brushed a gentle hand across the bruising fingerprints. A jolt of warmth seeped into Keith's body and his eyes darted down. He felt Shiro's eyes pressing into him with a pained look "I wish I could take you away from all of it. I'm sorry Keith." Keith felt the corners of his eyes start to become slightly blurred. He tightened his jaw and gently took Shiro's hand off of his face. "I'm okay, Shiro. I'm almost eighteen, yeah? Nothing I can't handle." Eyes still downcast, Keith tightened his fist against his jeans. Shiro continued to stare. "Keith, you shouldn't just be  _ handling _ it for another few months. You deserve so much better than that." Keith's grip on jeans tightened even further.  _ What even do  _ **_I_ ** _ deserve?  _ He thought bitterly _.  _ "I'm okay, Shiro. I am. We're gonna be late you know." He avoided Shiro's now hurt gaze and pressed his finger to the clock. He slumped back into his seat and glanced at Shiro. Shiro stared back exasperated with a million questions on his tongue. He swallowed them down and looked at the road. "You know Keith, you've always known, you can tell me anything or just vent." His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "You're my best friend." He didn't miss Keith's choked smile and the soft reply of "Yeah, I know. Something like that." Shiro sighed and ignored the pull in his chest. "Okay. Think we can get to Garrison in under ten?" Keith smirked, pained atmosphere slipping away, "You know it." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever since like my horrible 2012 one direction fanfics on wattpad.. so leave me a comment and help a girl out lol. This song is so special to me & I hope it fuels your shieth filled heart like it does mine..


End file.
